


Shot through the Heart

by apollogirl7



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Blue Balls, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Laser Tag, Make Out Session, this was a prompt i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollogirl7/pseuds/apollogirl7
Summary: After some hard work on Quincey's newest novel, he decides to take everyone out for a nice, relaxing night of laser tag.  Who could possibly beat the Tiger of Ares Street in a game of good aim?
Relationships: Quincey Balthuman/Cordelia, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Shot through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It has been more than a hot minute since my last fanfic (oof). No editing, so there will likely be some errors. Ignore it. I got this idea from a prompt I saw online. Enjoy this one-shot. 
> 
> Characters belong to Lilydusk
> 
> *Yes I intentionally do not name the one thug - as of yet, he has no name LMAO

Quincey clapped his hands together. “Alright, everyone. Gather round.” The blond trailed his eyes around the room. Brian, Pinky, Erdene, Gyu, etcetera, etcetera. The chatter continued in the lobby, much to his annoyance. 

He reached out to the side, “Tora, honey, help me out?” Quincey turned to his dark friend, hoping for some assistance in gaining the attention of the group. Quincey’s face fell. 

Tora was leaning one arm on a wall, his smiling face looking down at the brunette below him.  _ Of course he can’t hear me if Miss Editor is here. _ Quincey sighed loudly. He went to clasp his hands again, but was quickly cut off by a loud whistle. “Sugarplum?! Thank you!” He grabbed her hands, dramatic tears welling in his eyes.

Cordy smiled at him. “Listen up!” she called to the group, many sets of surprised eyes turned toward the couple. She kissed Quincey’s cheek, allowing him to speak. 

“Now that you all are listening…” he started, glaring. “Tonight’s activities are a chance for you all to have a break from the day to day stress. Poppy, Erdene, Jacob,” Quincey smiled to his publishing team, “a night away from work, but still with me.” He looked to the thugs around the room, “And you lot, a chance for some much needed  _ fun _ .”

“Before we start, I’m afraid there will need to be some separation. We need two teams.” The young master stood off to the edge of the lobby, leaning against the service desk. “Of course, I will be one captain.” A wicked plan developed in his brain. “And my brother Tora will be the other.” He motioned for the tiger to join him at the desk. 

As Tora approached, a staff member behind the counter cringed backward. Tora rolled his eyes. 

“I choose first,” Quincey sang. He grinned evilly at Tora. “Oh, Miss Editor! You are with me!”

Tora balked at his friend. “Now, hang on just a min-”

“Please choose, honey.”

“Cordy.”

The room erupted in laughter as Quincey squeaked. “Not Sugarplum!”

Tora shrugged.

“Fine.” Quincey eyed his choices. “Gyu.”

“Pinky.”

“ _ It’s Damien!” _

“Erdene.” Quincey continued.

“Brian.”

The last two stood, waiting for their turns to be picked. 

“Jacob.”

Tora pointed to the last of his boys, who shuffled over, dejected. “That’s it.”

“Poppy, dear,” Quincey leaned his arm around her shoulders. “Should we be Team Red or Team Blue?”

She thought for a moment, before deciding on red. “The color of anger, blood… love?” She elbowed Quincey. 

“Perfect.” The young author beamed at her. “And blue for Team Tora - the same color as his ba-”

Tora thwacked him on the back of the head. “Enough. Let’s go.”

The worker at the desk gathered up their equipment and led the group through a set of doors to a dark room. “Please put on all the safety gear. Helmets included. You signed waivers at the desk, but this is a required precaution for all our players. Vests and colors must remain on at all times. The laser guns are used for shooting only, so do not strike other players.” He looked between Tora and Quincey. 

“To score points, aim for the targets on each player. Five points for head and heart shots, three for belly or back, one for limbs. You each will have a health monitor on your wrist guards. If that hits zero, your colors will turn purple, and you are out. Team with the most points wins.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Team Red, you will enter from this set of doors. Blue, over here. There is one minute before the 1st round begins. Get set up. Hide. Get a game plan. When the buzzer sounds, you can begin .”

* * *

In the dark room, waiting for the buzzer, the Red Team huddled. 

“Divide and conquer or all out?” Poppy asked in a whisper. Her brown eyes turned murderous. She slung her laser from its location on her side, to up against her chest. 

_ Little Miss Editor was not going to mess around _ . Quincey gulped.

Erdene joined her friend with a devilish grin. “I say we gang up on your boyfriend.”

“It would be easier if we took down his team first,” Gyu added. “Big Bro can hold his own anyway. But with a whole team to deal with, it will be harder to target just him.”

“What if we use an assassination?” Quincey murmured, eyeing Poppy. “We can distract the rest while you,” he nodded at her, “take him down by surprise.” Quincey grinned under his helmet, impossible for the others to see in the dark. 

“Wouldn’t it be better for someone like you or Gyu to get him?” She asked. “I think he would see me coming.” She leaned closer to Quincey, whispering, “And you both probably have more practice.”

“Hardly,” Quincey said, laughing. “All you have to do is use your petite frame and the vast amounts of terrain to our advantage. He’s big, honey, he can only hide so well.”

“If you think I can do it…”

“Of course!”  _ That’s right, Poppy. Corner him. _

The huddle broke, Jacob and Quincey heading into the darkened space in front of them. Erdene and Gyu followed behind them, lasers up and ready for the battle. Poppy leaned her back to the black walls, sliding along until she could see another structure in the dark. 

_ Stairs. _

She quickly crawled up the low steps, and huddled down on the platform, maybe five feet off the ground. Poppy surveyed the arena. It was a large room, maybe the size of a small gym. The outer walls and ceiling were dark, with twinkling star lights scattered around. There was just enough light to make out a variety of platforms and structures throughout the space. A few caves and bridges, stairs and ladders. This place was legit. She wondered how much Quincey paid to rent out the facility for them.

The buzzer sounded loudly, startling her. Within seconds, her vest and helmet targets lit up a dull blue color. Legit indeed. 

Then the laser sounds started.  _ Pew. Pew pew.  _

Poppy crawled to the edge of the platform and stood. In the distance, she could see the slight brightening in areas where the others collided. Blues and reds bouncing off the walls. With the coast clear, Poppy jumped to the next structure and continued through the middle of the arena. With her laser held close to her torso, she prepared herself mentally to aim. She hopped down to the main level, silent, and peered around a corner. 

_ Pinky.  _

Poppy smirked. Dene would have to forgive her for taking aim at him. Screw laying low and looking for Tora. Poppy raised her weapon, aiming for the spot in the center of his back. Heart shot. A good hit on the target would give the team 5 points, and drop his health a bit. She squeezed the trigger.  _ Pew. _

Damien quickly turned around, hearing the tell-tale sound.  _ Shit.  _ Poppy quickly looked for an out. A cave structure was right in front of her. It tunneled all the way through the platform, allowing for escape out the other side. Perfect. 

She dove into the hole, crawling quickly with her elbows. She peered out the other side, making sure the coast was clear, before sliding down. Poppy could hear Damien searching the location she shot him from, but it was too late. A wall separated them now. 

Poppy carried on - half searching for Tora, half for her teammates. Echoing in the space was the constant laser sounds and laughter. Some shouting. Clearly everyone was having a good time. She looked to her health bar.  _ Still at 100% _ . She smiled.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Poppy jumped. “I’ll be sure to let ya know if I get ya.”

“Tora!” she squealed. “ _ I  _ was supposed to find  _ you _ .” Her face turned red in frustration. 

And lust. 

Wow, he looked good in the laser tag getup. They somehow had a vest that fit just perfectly over his broad chest. The laser gun in his hands was held with perfect form - which,  _ of course _ he knew how to hold a gun. His helmet hardly contained the dark strands beneath it, though Poppy could see the effort someone made to try and keep it under control. He was feral. He was uniformed. 

_ Oh my God, is he hot.  _

“Sorry.” Tora took a step toward her. “I didn’t mean to foil your plans.” He gave her a one-sided smirk, dimples appearing, even in the dark.

Poppy had to look away. “Well, it wasn’t my plan…” she muttered, “although, I can’t say I’m disappointed to see you.” 

This time Tora broke into a full grin. “Oh yeah?”

Poppy could feel her blush deepening. “Yeah.” She looked at his face.  _ So damn handsome _ . “But, I think,” Poppy continued, trying not to let those freakin’ dimples distract her, “in order to make this fair, we part ways. If we meet again, then we can have at each other.” She winked.

Tora stepped forward, grabbing her hand. “I look forward to it.” He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers gently, before turning the corner and disappearing. 

Poppy took off further through the maze of structures, aiming for the opposite direction of Tora. 

A loud buzzer erupted overhead. “Player eliminated.” The voice erupted from the speakers, followed by a series of disorienting strobe lights. 

“Fuck!” one of the thugs yelled. 

Poppy stifled a giggle. She could hear his frustrated stomping as he headed toward the observation area.  _ One down. Four to go. _

* * *

It wasn’t long before several more players made their way to the loser’s corner. Tora saw the downfall of Cordy and Quincey firsthand. They both knocked each other out at the same time. Cordy was annoyed, but got over it when Quincey grabbed her hand and led her away. 

Pinky quietly took down Erdene, who had a fit of rage when she saw her colors turn purple. 

Jacob finished off Pinky. Tora debated taking Jacob down himself, but waited it out to see where the guy was going. Poppy’s team still had Gyu and Jacob. 

Tora just had Brian. 

This was definitely a twist. Tora made a note to have another training day. His boys were losing to a bunch of civilians and Quincey.  _ Fuckin’ Quincey. _

Tailing Jacob, Tora continued through the dark labyrinth. He hadn’t seen Brian for a while. And Gyu had been laying low since the game began almost an hour ago. Poppy was still out there too. She was so determined to find him herself, he just had to let her try a little longer. 

Jacob made a tight left and disappeared. Tora took the corner and felt the sure sign of someone watching him. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. He took to the wall, flattening and searching for the location of his sixth sense. 

“Gyu,” he spoke in a normal tone, “I know you’re out there.” Tora prepped his laser in front of him. “Come out and fight like a man.”

“Damn, Big Bro,” Gyu’s voice called out. Tora still couldn’t see him. “How did you know it was me?”

“Lucky guess. Ya gonna show yourself?”

“Depends… how much health ya got, Big Bro?”

“Guess it’s ya turn to make a lucky guess.” A slight breeze tickled his face. Tora quickly looked up and made a head shot at Jacob. His colors turned purple. 

“Player eliminated.”

“Shit.” Jacob mumbled. “He got me dude. Save yourself.” He slunk to the floor from the top of the platform. 

There was a shuffling sound from another platform, as Gyu escaped further into the maze. Two-on-two. Tora sighed. Had this not gone on long enough?

He looked at his wrist. Still a shot or so of health left. He could have been out, but then what? The Tiger of Ares Street loses at laser tag? Probably not the best way to end the game.

“Gotcha.”

Tora whirled, newly alert. 

Poppy had her laser aimed at his chest. “I knew I could find you.” 

He smiled, raising his own weapon to her. “Of course you could. Although,” he said, reaching one hand to the spot where her laser light stopped on his chest, “this wouldn’t be the first time you shot me here.”

Poppy faltered, looking a bit confused. “Oh?”

Tora took a few steps toward her. “Right through the heart, Bobby.”

She lowered the gun and pulled her helmet off. “Is that so?” Poppy’s fingers reached for his helmet, sliding it off his head. She brushed the black tendrils of his hair away from his eyes. 

Without her helmet, Tora could see the flush of her cheeks.  _ A beautiful fuckin’ angel _ . He pulled her to his chest, dropping his laser in the process. He would hold her forever, especially if he never had to pick up a damn weapon again in his life. His thumb brushed a bead of sweat from her brow. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“This is a lot of fun. Although, tracking you down was much more of a pain than Quincey let on.” She beamed at him. “However, now that I’ve found you again… I can have at you, right?” 

He grinned.

With the invitation accepted, she grabbed his vest in one hand, pulling his face down to hers.

The kiss started deep and satisfying. Poppy took control, her tongue working onto his lips and into his mouth. She definitely tasted better than fucking cigarettes. Tora’s hands dropped to her back, her waist, her ass. He wanted to touch her everywhere. And here, in the dark, how could anyone stop him? He pulled back with a growl, and dipped his head to her neck. Nipping and licked and kissing.

“Tora,” she sighed. Her breaths came out in quiet huffs as he worked lower. He could feel the heat rising on her chest, the more he worked toward the skin at the top of her breasts. Damn the vest being in his way. He worked back to her lips instead, relying on his hands to knead her full chest. This only elicited more sounds from her lips. 

_ Fuck. _ Tora could feel the strain in his pants. It was dark in the arena… but not that dark. He wished he could take her, but knew his Bobby would squash that real quick. Too many possible eyes lingering in the distance. 

Tora released her breasts and moved to cup her ass instead, lifting her up against one of the black platform walls. Their kissing continued, Tora now sure they were out of sight of the rest of the group. Well, all but the other two guys hopefully duking it out somewhere far away in the arena.

He ground into her, his low growls barely a match for her erotic moans. Tora couldn’t focus on anything but her. She was too much. Her taste. Her smell. Her sounds. Her hands.

Hand.

_ Pew. _

“Player eliminated.”

Tora released Poppy, looking down at her cheeky grin. 

“I win,” she said, trying to stifle her giggles.

“Bobby,” he gasped. Of course it would take a cute, little hamster to best the tiger. 

“Quincey said they would all be distractions and I could take you down… but I figured - in the end - I am always the best distraction for you.” She stated, twisting her laser around her finger.

“What about Brian and Gyu?” Tora was breathless. She really just did that.

“If you had been paying attention to your surroundings, Mr. Boss Level Thug, you would have heard the double elimination.” She poked him squarely in the chest.

Fuck, she was so proud of herself. “Well, I guess you got me again.” He clutched her hand again, pulling it to his heart.  _ I am never going to live this down. _

* * *

The group left the arena, laughter mostly overtaking the salty attitudes of the guys who lost. 

“Drinks on Tora!” Quincey cheered, pulling Cordy to his side. 

Tora grumbled behind him about never agreeing to that when they started the game. His irritation eased when he felt Poppy grab his hand, leaning onto his arm. The two fell behind the group. She motioned for him to lean down, when no one was paying attention.

“I didn’t actually intend for you to be Team Blue  _ all night _ .” She grinned seductively. “Come back to my place?” she asked, pulling on his arm. 

“Right behind you.”


End file.
